Are You Really My Roommate?
by TierKitchiero
Summary: La vida universitaria del patinador Yuuri Katsuki era completamente normal y tranquila, hasta que un día se ve obligado a compartir departamento con la persona que menos esperaba. Su modelo a seguir e ídolo de toda la vida Viktor Nikiforov. A partir de ese momento su vida da un giro de 180 grados y se da cuenta que aveces la vida esta llena de sorpresas.
1. This Can't Be Happening

Yuuri no sabía que esperar, el decano le había informado que su nuevo compañero de cuarto llegaría esa tarde.

Y simplemente no podía estar más nervioso.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién llegaría a ocupar el lugar que Phichit fue obligado a desocupar.

Había sido tan inesperado, que aún no podía creerlo.

Una semana antes, el decano llegó a interrumpir una ardua sesión de estudios que Yuuri había obligado a Phichit a tener, ya que su entonces roommate, estaba teniendo serios problemas con su clase de Fisiología.

─Katsuki, Chulanont, he sido encargado de informarles que a partir de la próxima semana ya no compartirán departamento. ─ Dijo el regordete señor Mills, con una expresión apenada, listo para salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

─ ¡¿QUÉ?! ─ Yuuri y Phichit preguntaron al mismo tiempo completamente atónitos.

─ Debe de estar bromeando ─ saltó Phichit totalmente confundido.

─ Pero... ¿De que habla señor Mills? ¿Hicimos algo mal? ─preguntó Yuuri consternado. Realmente Phichit y él no eran alumnos modelo, pero aun así no eran los típicos miembros de fraternidades que gastaban sus días bebiendo mucho y estudiando poco. Si sus calificaciones alguna vez flaqueaban era por el arduo entrenamiento al que ambos eran sometidos.

─ De verdad lo siento mucho, muchachos. Este asunto está fuera de mis manos... ─dijo apenado el señor Mills mientras secaba con un pañuelo que siempre cargaba, las gotas de sudor que escurrían por su frente debido al nerviosismo, ─ Pero no se preocupen, el señor Chulanont solo se mudará al departamento de enfrente, ... ─

─ ¡¿Por qué soy yo el que tiene que cambiarse?! ¡Ese no es un departamento es un cuarto para chatarra! ─ El tailandés interrumpió al decano, el cual dio un salto sorprendido por los abruptos gritos de Phichit.

─ Son políticas de la escuela señor Chulanont, espero que comprendan mi posición ─ el señor Mills se veía sumamente nervioso por el asunto, los jóvenes estuvieron discutiendo por más de una hora con el hombre y aun así no pudieron conseguir nada.

Phichit se mudaría a un departamento que era la mitad del suyo y Yuuri tendría que compartir su departamento con un desconocido.

El tailandés se mudó en dos días y a pesar de que al principio estuvo molesto, se alegró al saber que al menos no compartiría el reducido lugar con nadie.

─ Si algo sucede y el tipo no te cae bien siempre puedes venir a dormir con nosotros ─ le había dicho el moreno a Yuuri, mientras cargaba la jaula de sus hámsteres al departamento donde a partir de ese momento viviría.

Yuuri simplemente suspiró mientras ayudaba a su amigo a cargar las numerosas cajas que le pertenecían.

Los muchachos estaban bastante sorprendidos ante el drástico cambio y las acciones de la escuela, pues en cuanto el decano se enteró de que la antigua habitación del tailandés estaba vacía, mando a pintarla y limpiarla, para hacerla parecer como si nunca hubiera sido ocupada.

El departamento también sufrió cambios, el lavabo que llevaba roto desde que Yuuri y Phichit se habían mudado, fue remplazado en una tarde, junto con el escusado, la regadera, la estufa, el refrigerador, los muebles de la pequeña sala-comedor, e incluso la puerta de entrada, la cual cambio de ser madera vieja, a duro y moderno metal.

Yuuri cada vez estaba más nervioso ante la situación.

El señor Mills definitivamente actuaba muy raro y sospechoso, cuando el japonés trataba de hacerlo hablar del tema, simplemente lo evadía y cambiaba drásticamente la conversación, asegurándole que todo estaría bien y que su nuevo compañero sería de su agrado.

Una tarde antes de que el nuevo inquilino llegara, el señor Mills sentó a Yuuri en la nueva y moderna mesa del comedor con la excusa de querer aclararle unos puntos al joven.

─ Señor Katsuki, me han informado que su compañero de cuarto llega mañana ─ comenzó el regordete señor mientras nerviosamente tamborileaba los dedos sobre el cristal de la mesa, ─ Necesito que me prometa que en cuanto llegue lo mantendrá en secreto ─

Ante las palabras el japonés se tensó, ¿Por qué habría de mantener en secreto la llegada de su nuevo compañero? ¿Quién era el tipo que vendría?

─ En cuanto lo vea aparecer lo entenderá, de todas formas, si tiene algún problema no dude en consultarme ─ le dijo el señor Mills al ver su confusión, tratando de hacer sentir mejor al muchacho.

Yuuri se limitó a asentir, su estómago estaba revuelto debido al nerviosismo que sentía en esos momentos, ¿Acaso su nuevo compañero de cuarto sería alguien famoso? ¿O tal vez se trataba del hijo de algún político? ¿O de un mafioso?

Dejando que su imaginación volará lejos, Yuuri dejo de poner atención al decano, el cual en cuanto terminó de darle instrucciones, que Yuuri no logró comprender, se levantó listo para salir.

─ Recuerde, nadie puede saber Katsuki ─ fue lo único que le dijo antes de salir como un espía del pequeño departamento.

Yuuri pasó la noche en vela pensando en el misterioso compañero de cuarto que tendría, mientras miraba fijamente la pared de su habitación la cual, estaba tapizada con posters y fotos de su ídolo Viktor Nikiforov.

Por un momento tuvo la loca idea de que tal vez alguien del calibre de Viktor llegaría, se rio de si mismo por tan ridícula idea y se dispuso a dormir, rogando porque su nuevo compañero fuera al menos alguien amable.

Despertó exaltado al día siguiente debido al escándalo que ocurría detrás de la puerta de su habitación, creyendo que su misterioso compañero al fin había llegado, acomodó sus rebeldes cabellos, se quitó su viejo pantalón de pijama y se vistió rápidamente con lo primero que encontró.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con lo que menos esperaba.

Al menos diez personas entraban y salían cargando grandes cajas y costosas maletas, siendo dirigidos por una joven de cabellos rubios y ojos aguamarina, la cual soltaba órdenes con un raro acento que Yuuri no pudo reconocer.

En cuanto la muchacha notó su presencia le dedico una enorme sonrisa y le extendió una mano.

─ Señor Katsuki un gusto, mi nombre es Ina ─ Yuuri correspondió el apretón de manos y antes de que pudiera preguntar nada el celular de la chica comenzó a sonar incontrolablemente, ─ Discúlpeme ─ le dijo con una apenada sonrisa al tiempo que dejaba a un muy confundido Yuuri en medio del departamento.

Yuuri no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

Ninguna de las personas que cargaba las cajas, lucia como un estudiante de universidad y ninguna le prestaba la mínima atención, así que no queriendo estorbar en su camino el japonés regresó a su habitación con la intención de esconderse hasta que hubiera algo de paz.

Después de un par de horas, en las que Yuuri se dedicó a hablar con Phichit por Whatsapp, un insistente toqueteo a su puerta lo hizo sobresaltarse.

El señor Mills lo esperaba del otro lado, le informó que su nuevo compañero de cuarto llegaría esa tarde así que estuviera preparado, el japonés no entendió muy bien a lo que se refería así que simplemente asintió.

Cuando el decano salió, la paz de nuevo reinó en el departamento, Yuuri quiso ir a curiosear dentro de la habitación de su compañero, pero se contuvo. Tenía tan mala suerte que seguramente si entraba sería descubierto por el nuevo inquilino y esa definitivamente no era la primera impresión que quería dar.

Se dispuso a darse un baño aún no acostumbrado a la nueva y moderna regadera que incluía chorros de hidromasaje y sauna. Cuando salió quiso preparar algo para comer, no sabía si a su nuevo compañero de cuarto le agradaría su comida, aun así, preparó suficiente para dos y si a su nuevo roommate no le gustaba lo que había preparado simplemente se lo llevaría a Phichit.

Por un segundo quiso preparar katsudon, pero debido a que se encontraba a mitad de temporada y no había ganado nada, se conformó con ensalada verde y pollo asado.

Comió en silencio, a veces siendo interrumpido por los insistentes mensajes que Phichit le mandaba desde la pista de patinaje. Debido a que Yuuri quería estar presente para recibir a su nuevo compañero, tuvo que posponer su práctica de esa tarde, aun así, las horas pasaron y la misteriosa persona no apareció en todo el día.

Yuuri pasó su día acomodando algunas cosas y haciendo sus deberes atrasados, cuando el reloj marcó las diez de la noche se dio por vencido y se metió a su habitación, tal vez su compañero nunca llegaría y así él y Phichit disfrutarían todas las mejoras del departamento.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando escuchó ruido fuera de su habitación, no sabía si era correcto salir a saludar, pues al parecer su compañero de cuarto no estaba solo.

Pudo distinguir la voz de Ina a través de la puerta de su habitación, la muchacha hablaba rápidamente en un idioma que Yuuri pudo distinguir como ruso.

Sin pensarlo mucho abrió la puerta, en el momento no le importó su desordenado cabello, no traer lentes y estar vestido en su viejo pantalón de pijama y una camiseta que Phichit le había regalado como broma hace unos años que decía "Daddy's Little Boy".

Sin embargo, cuando vio lo que lo esperaba en la pequeña sala-comedor, quedó pasmado.

Ina parecía estar regañando a un joven alto, de cabellos plateados, piel tan blanca que parecía porcelana y hermosos ojos color turquesa, de no ser porque no traía lentes y realmente no veía muy bien, pudo haber jurado que se trataba de Viktor Nikiforov.

─ Hola de nuevo señor Katsuki, este es su nuevo compañero de departamento, Viktor Nikiforov ─ dijo Ina señalando al joven que tenía al lado, el cual le dedico una enorme sonrisa y cuando estuvo a punto de hablar Yuuri entró de nuevo a su habitación tan rápido como pudo azotando la puerta tras él.

Simplemente no podría ser posible.

Seguramente se había quedado dormido observando el último poster que compró de Viktor, donde el ruso sonreía justo como lo acababa de ver, con una medalla de oro Olímpica rodeándole el cuello.

Eso era definitivamente. No había razón por la que Viktor Nikiforov se mudará a un minúsculo departamento en la universidad de Detroit y mucho menos que se convirtiera en el compañero de cuarto de Yuuri.

El japonés aun alterado, simplemente se metió a su cama y cerró los ojos. Tal vez cuando despertara se encontraría con su verdadero roommate, algún niño mimado hijo de alguien con mucho dinero que había sido castigado y obligado a vivir con Yuuri.

De ninguna forma Viktor Nikiforov estaría ahí afuera cuando despertara.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño.

Repentinamente las voces afuera de su habitación se apagaron, después de un rato más Yuuri abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama dispuesto a salir de nuevo, tal vez todo se lo había imaginado, tal vez el pollo que había comido estaba malo y le había provocado alucinaciones.

Esta vez se puso sus lentes y salió de su habitación, no sin antes ponerse una sudadera roja con el escudo de la escuela estampado al frente, para así poder cubrir su vergonzosa camiseta.

Cuando salió de nuevo a la pequeña área común todo estaba en silencio, a pesar de que todas las luces estaban encendidas no parecía haber nadie más que él ahí.

A penas comenzaba a relajarse cuando repentinamente la puerta del baño se abrió y se escuchó un "Дерьмо, я забыл полотенце!" ( _¡Mierda, olvidé mi toalla!_ ), Yuuri no entendió lo que la voz le decía, pero cuando la persona salió, quedó una vez más petrificado en medio de la sala-comedor.

Ahí estaba de nuevo él, desnudo, con el cabello completamente mojado haciendo que traviesas gotas de agua rodaran por su cara, cuello y torso, mirándolo expectante con una gran sonrisa, tan hermoso y perfecto como si hubiera saltado de uno de los posters de su habitación.

─ ¡Yuuri! No pude presentarme hace un rato. Soy Viktor Nikiforov y a partir de este momento seré tu compañero de habitación─ le dijo alegremente con un marcado acento ruso, dedicándole un guiño y una enorme sonrisa.

Yuuri estuvo seguro de que el grito de sorpresa que dio despertó a toda la unidad de departamentos.


	2. Is This Real Life?

Yuuri tenía 12 años la primera vez que vio a Viktor Nikiforov patinar y desde momento quedó cautivado.

Aún recordaba con claridad la tarde de invierno en que lo vio presentar su programa libre en la final Junior del Gran Prix. Recordaba a todo detalle la bella imagen que había presenciado a través de una pequeña televisión que Yuuko solía tener en el Ice Castle.

Viktor tenía 17 años y se deslizaba sobre el hielo como una hermosa visión, usando un entallado atuendo negro y dejando que su largo y plateado cabello bailara tras él haciendo que todo pareciera aun más irreal. Yuuri no podía creer lo fuerte que su joven corazón había bombeado al ver al patinador ruso y lo mucho que se había obsesionado con él tras verlo llevarse su última medalla de oro como Junior.

Su obsesión y admiración por el ruso habían crecido día con día después de esa tarde. Cada día se esmeraba entrenando arduamente sobre el hielo, luchaba por convertirse en el mejor patinador de Japón y así llegar al nivel de Viktor. Yuuri sabía que no podía aspirar a derrotar a su ídolo, pero al menos podía luchar por compartir el podio con él y hacer que Viktor lo notara.

Esa había sido su meta por mucho tiempo.

Conocer a Viktor Nikiforov en el podio después de una actuación espectacular en el final del Grand Prix y cautivarlo justo como el ruso lo había cautivado a él tantos años atrás.

Lamentablemente, la realidad había sido totalmente diferente.

─ ¡¿YUURI?! ¡¿ESTAS BIEN?! ─Phichit se encontraba preocupado del otro lado de la puerta, tocando con tanta intensidad y fuerza que parecía querer derrumbarla.

─ ¡YUURI, ABRE LA PUERTA! ─ ante los gritos del tailandés el japonés entro en pánico. Viktor por otro lado, lo miraba curioso aun desnudo y mojado en medio de la sala con ninguna intención de arroparse.

Yuuri a punto de tener un ataque, comenzó a correr de un lado a otro, buscando algo con que cubrir la desnudez del ruso, en medio de su desesperación y los gritos de Phichit, le lanzó un pequeño trapo de cocina que encontró por ahí, Viktor lo atrapó y pareció inspeccionarlo confundido.

Yuuri corrió a abrir la puerta y en cuanto giró el pestillo esta se abrió estrepitosamente.

Phichit entró corriendo con una expresión de pánico reflejada en sus facciones. El tailandés iba en un pijama beige con bolitas verdes, totalmente despeinado y agitaba amenazadoramente un gran peluche de hámster que llevaba en la mano.

─ ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO? ─ preguntó asustado mientras inspeccionaba la salita buscando rufianes, Yuuri notó que el ruso había desaparecido y que la puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada.

─ Nada es solo que…─ comenzó Yuuri, ¿Cómo comenzaría a explicar que acababa de ver a Viktor Nikiforov totalmente desnudo y que este le había asegurado que sería su compañero de cuarto a partir de ahora?

─ No me di cuenta de que mi nuevo compañero llegó, lo encontré aquí y me asusté, no te preocupes ─ explicó con una sonrisa apenada, no sabía que tan buena idea era decirle a Phichit quien era su nuevo roommate.

─ ¡Ah! ─ el tailandés se relajó y soltó un suspiro aliviado, ─ Pensé que había entrado un ladrón y qué te estaba torturando o algo así, tenía que venir a salvarte ─ dijo tomando una pose victoriosa que hizo que Yuuri soltara una nerviosa carcajada.

─ ¿Y con un hámster de peluche me ibas a salvar? ─ preguntó Yuuri burlón, alzando una ceja y señalando el muñeco que Phichit llevaba bajo el brazo.

─ ¡Era lo único que tenía al alcance! ─ se quejó Phichit abrazando fuertemente al hámster de felpa, ─ ¡Tu gritaste y yo vine a salvarte, deberías de agradecerme! ─ dijo haciendo un puchero mirando acusadoramente a su mejor amigo.

Yuuri rio un poco más y le murmuró un "gracias" a Phichit mientras le palmeaba amistosamente la espalda.

─ Entonces ya llegó tu compañero, ¿Cómo es? ¿Es alguien famoso? ¿Lo conocemos? ─ cómo era de esperarse Phichit comenzó a bombardearlo de preguntas y ahí fue donde Yuuri se dio cuenta del porque no era él quien ocupaba el pequeño departamento de enfrente.

Si Phichit se enteraba que Viktor Nikiforov estaba ahí no tardaría ni medio segundo en publicarlo en todas y cada una de las redes sociales existentes. Seguramente si él se hubiera quedado con Viktor haría un streaming diario documentando la vida de Viktor en Detroit. Las palabras del consejero tomaron un nuevo significado.

Antes de que Yuuri pensara que decirle a Phichit la puerta de la habitación de Viktor se abrió llamando la atención de ambos. El ruso emergió con la vista fija en su celular y completamente vestido, enfundado en unos viejos pantalones deportivos negros a juego con una sencilla camiseta gris, el cabello aun húmedo y unas adorables pantuflas de caniche. Yuuri no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara ante la imagen, aún no podía creer que Viktor realmente estaba ahí.

Phichit por su parte, soltó un jadeo al verlo, acto seguido sostuvo fuertemente uno de los brazos de Yuuri causándole un poco de dolor al japonés.

─ E-es Vi-viktor ¡NIKIFOROV! ─ gritó el tailandés, acto seguido comenzar a buscar frenéticamente su celular entre su pijama de bolitas.

─ Hola ─ Saludo Viktor con una cegadora sonrisa y agitando una mano de un lado a otro.

─ ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI CELULAR?! ─ gritó Phichit de nuevo buscando el aparato desesperado. Yuuri lo tomó por los hombros tratando de llamar su atención.

─ Shhh Phichit, seguramente no lo traes, tranquilo… ─ el tailandés lo observó tan sorprendido que Yuuri pensó que le había crecido un cuerno por la forma en que lo miraba.

─ ¡YUURI! PERO SI ES VIKTOR NIKIFOROV, PATINADOR ARTÍSTICO, CAMPEÓN DEL MUNDO, EL TIPO DEL QUE ESTAS…─ antes de que Phichit pudiera terminar lo que decía Yuuri cubrió sus labios rápidamente, Viktor aún de pie frente a su habitación los miraba divertido tratando de comprender que era lo que estaba pasando.

─ Nadie puede saber que está aquí ─ dijo Yuuri, quitando la mano de sobre los labios de Phichit rápidamente, pues el tailandés molesto por ser silenciado comenzó a lamer la mano de su amigo.

─ ¿Pero por qué? ─ ante la pregunta ambos se giraron a ver a Viktor quién en algún momento había caminado hacía la cocina y revisaba el refrigerador buscando algo para comer. Al sentir la mirada de ambos jóvenes sobre él dejo lo que estaba haciendo y los miró confundido.

─ ¿Qué pasa ahora? ─ preguntó cerrando el refrigerador y sentándose en la pequeña mesita de la sala - comedor, un poco frustrado al no encontrar nada apetecible.

─ ¿Por qué nadie puede saber que estas aquí? ─ Le preguntó Phichit sin rodeos, deshaciéndose del agarre de Yuuri y sentándose frente a él listo para interrogarlo. El japonés por su parte sin perderse ni un detalle del intercambio, caminó hacia la cocina dispuesto a calentar la comida que había hecho en la tarde.

─ Realmente a mí no me importa que sepan que estoy aquí ─ dijo Viktor encogiéndose de hombros ─ Simplemente mi entrenador quiere discreción ─

─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ preguntó de nuevo Phichit, al tiempo que Yuuri ponía un plato de pollo asado y verduras y un vaso de agua frente a Viktor. El ruso le agradeció al tiempo que le dedicaba una gran sonrisa al japonés y Yuuri sintió como su cara se ponía completamente roja. Evitando mirar al ruso directamente, Yuuri se sentó al lado de su amigo tailandés esperando que Viktor respondiera a la pregunta.

─ Quería experimentar la vida universitaria ─ dijo despreocupado llevándose un gran bocado de pollo a la boca, al hacerlo abrió los ojos imposiblemente y Yuuri se tensó. Seguramente la comida sabía horrible, o tal vez Viktor era alérgico a algo de lo que le había servido. Yuuri sintió como el pánico comenzaba a invadirlo, sin embargo, el ruso tragó el bocado luciendo que sumamente feliz.

─ вкусно! ─ soltó alegre llevándose más pollo a la boca. Yuuri dejo salir el aire que tenía contenido y se relajó al ver lo mucho que Viktor parecía disfrutar la comida

Yuuri y Phichit lo observaron comer sin decir palabra, el tailandés con el ceño fruncido por no obtener respuesta a su pregunta y Yuuri con un gran sonrojo todavía no pudiendo creer que su ídolo estaba sentado frente a él devorando felizmente lo que él había preparado.

Cuando Viktor dejó el plato limpio, agradeció de nuevo a Yuuri y bostezó estirándose perezosamente, luciendo sumamente satisfecho.

─ Creo que iré a dormir ─ anunció levantándose de la mesita ─ Muchas gracias otra vez por la comida Yuuri estuvo deliciosa, gusto en conocerte Phichit ─ sin decir más Viktor entró a su habitación dejando al par de amigo congelados en la mesa del comedor.

─ ¿Estamos teniendo una alucinación colectiva? ─ preguntó Phichit mirando seriamente a su amigo.

─ Creo que si ─ respondió Yuuri soltando un suspiro y levantándose de su asiento dispuesto a llevar los platos sucios al fregadero.

─ No, en serio. Ese no puede ser Viktor Nikiforov, ¿Por qué estaría aquí? ─ cuestionó el tailandés luciendo alterado, Yuuri por su parte, negó con la cabeza no sabiendo como responder a esa pregunta.

A decir verdad, el japonés tampoco encontraba mucho sentido al hecho de que Viktor Nikiforov de 22 años hubiera dejado su seguramente lujosísima vida en San Petersburgo para mudarse al otro lado del mundo a un departamento miniatura en Detroit solo para "experimentar la vida universitaria".

─ Yo tampoco entiendo muy bien que está pasando, aunque creo que es mejor ir a dormir y que lidiemos con esto mañana en la mañana ─ sentencio Yuuri sintiendo como sus parpados comenzaba a pesarle después un día tan cargado de emociones. Al escucharlo Phichit se levantó como un rayo de su asiento y caminó hacía él rápidamente.

─ ¡No necesito dormir, necesito respuestas! ─ dijo dramáticamente el tailandés tomando a su amigo de los hombros, ─ Hablaré ahora mismo con Ciao Ciao para ver si él sabe algo al respecto ─

─ Phichit son las dos de la mañana, te colgara de los tobillos si lo despiertas, además el decano dijo que nadie debe saber que Viktor está aquí ─ Phichit estaba más que alterado. Yuuri sabía que tal vez el también tenía que sentirse así, pero ante lo ridículo de la situación comenzaba a pensar que tal vez todo era un muy confuso sueño.

─ Pero Yuuri, ¡Ciao Ciao seguro sabe que él está aquí! ¿Si no es en su pista, en donde crees que entrenará? A menos que… ¿Crees que se haya retirado? ─ Yuuri sintió como su estómago se hundía al imaginar el retiro de Viktor.

─ N-no… creo ─ murmuró no sabiendo como argumentar su respuesta, el ruso simplemente no podía retirarse así, no cuando Yuuri todavía no había patinado en el mismo hielo que él, no cuando Yuuri apenas había podido colarse en las clasificatorias para el Grand Prix Final. No cuando Yuuri aún no lograba nada.

─ ¡Yuuri! ¿Me estás escuchando? ─ la pregunta de Phichit lo sacó de sus deprimentes pensamientos, el tailandés lo miraba preocupado y Yuuri repentinamente se sintió muy cansado.

─ Realmente no se que pensar de todo esto, ni tampoco sé qué hace aquí. Hablemos de esto por la mañana ¿sí? ─ rogó el japonés muriendo por ir a su cama y enterrarse bajo las cobijas, en ese momento nada tenía sentido para él y estaba seguro de que su confusión se debía principalmente al cansancio que lo embargaba.

─ Está bien, pero no creas que lo dejare pasar. Averiguare que es lo que hace Viktor Nikiforov aquí así sea lo último que haga ─ sentenció Phichit, tomando su peluche de hámster y dejando que su amigo lo empujara hacía la puerta de entrada.

─ Solo no te metas en problemas por favor ─ dijo finalmente Yuuri listo para despedirse de Phichit e ir a descasar. Sin embargo, antes de cruzar el umbral, el tailandés puso algo de resistencia confundiendo un poco al japonés.

─ Oye Yuuri… ¿Podemos dormir aquí? ─ preguntó con cara de perrito pateado abrazando tiernamente su gran hámster de felpa.

Yuuri resopló ante lo que veía, sabía perfectamente las intenciones de su amigo. Ahora que Phichit sabía que Viktor Nikiforov estaba ahí, seguramente se la pasaría metido en el departamento todo el día buscando alguna "exclusiva" para publicar en sus redes sociales. Sin mucho tacto y sin caer en la falsa expresión de ternura, Yuuri lo empujó hacia el pasillo.

─ ¡NO! ─ sentenció dando un portazo a la puerta y dejando a un muy indignado tailandés en el pasillo. Era seguro que, al día siguiente los vecinos exigirían sacarlo del edificio debido al escándalo de aquella noche.


End file.
